


Time Lords live in a glass box - A Doctor who poem

by AbbieMaeH



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieMaeH/pseuds/AbbieMaeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time lords live in a cage covered in locks , a glass box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords live in a glass box - A Doctor who poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work if you would like to adapt it or use elements of it please can you contact me at amhorrocks@hotmail.com to get my permission , if you do not you are breaking copyright laws.

Glass Cage Time Lords live in a cage or I guess you could call it a box.

It's made of glass and it's easy to break but for all the locks.

The lock of love and the lock of war He can't quite break the glass.

Though he screams so loud and there is no sound.

His words are crisp ,clear and crass.

Rose was warm her splendor sweet and she tried to break the ice.

The sun gave was to dark grey clouds and the bad wolf chased only mice.

Martha came to save his life but she had no key.

He was too cold to break the ice and in the end she had to flee.

Donna was fiery not sweet like Rose she opened his cage at last but with her gone he was forced Into the mold that had been cast.

The Master came to take the earth he won but now he's lost.

He burned unlike the Doctor who remained in the icy frost.

Four bleak knocks brought his death it's a pity there was a lock but how fitting he had to die in a clear glass box.


End file.
